mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 378: Pumpkindaze 2017
"Pumpkindaze 2017" was originally released on October 30, 2017. Description Legally, we have to say the first, oh, four minutes of this episode is just ALL parody, all the time. It's definitely, definitely covered under fair use, and there's just no debate about that. Suggested talking points: Anything Can Happen On Halloween, Pocket Ripper, Kidney Stone Caper, Accidental Party Crasher, Slimebusters, Buttons Immersion Outline 10:54 – Earlier I was speaking to my brother, and he stopped in the middle of the conversation, stared me dead in the eyes, and ripped out the pockets of his jeans. I’ve never been more terrified by a human’s raw power – the strength of him not only ripping the fabric out of his pants as he was still wearing them, but also, these were his favorite pants, and he still wears them. Should I confront him, or should I immediately go and search for a priest? Thank you for your time, but I fear by the time you see this he will have come for my own pockets. – Gmail 15:36 – Griffin and Justin attempt to tear out their pants pockets 17:33 – Y – Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Jim CurryName made up by Griffin, who asks: I have to convience my friends on social media that i have kidney stone? It s not for attention. Actaully i failed my exam and i have to prepare for it and i feel ashamed. So I wannna give them an excuse why i am not goingto spend weekend with them. Help? 23:44 – So on Thursday I went to a Halloween party being hosted by a club at my college in full druid costume – very cool mask, the works. About 45 minutes in, I was informed by a sheepish gentleman that it was, in fact, a club-only party, not one hosted by the club, and I had drastically misunderstood the situation – thank god I had not eaten any of their food yet – and I made a rapid escape, absolutely mortified. My question is, how do I retrieve my skeleton from when it jetpacked into the sun and recover? – Worst Social Anxiety Situation Ever? 32:50 – Griffin attempts to turn into bees 33:22 – MZ – Sponsored by Harry’s. Sponsored by Inhumation. Personal message for Caroline. Advertisement for Tights & Fights. 38:42 – Y – from J Clowsing, from Yahoo Answers user LaTonya, who asks: How to get slime off the ceiling? 47:12 – For as long as I can remember, my dad has been afraid of loose buttons, like the ones you would sew onto a shirt. He refuses to be near them or interact with them in any way. However, he is completely fine with buttons that are attached to clothing. My mother also sews frequently, so there is a large amount of loose buttons around their house. How can I help my dad overcome his fear of small plastic circles? – Disconcerted Descendant in Decatur 54:12 – Housekeeping 57:24 – FY – sent in by Kirsten, from Yahoo Answers user Roman Mars, who asks: Where does the noise from the doorbell come from? References Category:Episodes